Woodburning stoves have become very popular in recent years especially to supplement heating of homes that have normally been heated with gas and oil. Throughout the specification and claims, the term woodburning stove will be utilized, however, it is to be understood that any type of fuel such as wood or coal, could be burned in the stove. One such stove is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,976.
Woodburning stoves presently on the market are often constructed utilizing inner and outer housings with a space provided between the housings through which air is blown for absorbing heat from the walls of the stove. The stoves are often equipped with a horizontally extending plate which is positioned below the top surface of the inner housing. This place causes the gases being expelled by the fire in the stove to take a substantially S-shaped path, increasing the efficiency of the stove by possibly igniting as they pass between the top of the inner housing and the horizontal plate. One problem in causing combustion in these gases is lack of oxygen or fresh air.